A possible method for the separation of laser bars arranged in a compound is the breaking of the laser bars. In that method, the compound is preferably selectively broken on crystal planes of a material used for the laser bars to form laser facets of the laser diodes to be produced. Ideally, the fractured surfaces are atomically smooth to exhibit a low roughness suitable for laser operation and sufficient optical reflectivity.
However, formation of the laser facets represents a technical challenge since various factors such as the type of the breaking method, initiation of the fracture at the notches inserted and global and local strain conditions of the laser bar compound influence the quality of the laser facets. For example, under unfavorable strain conditions, crystal dislocations can occur at the laser facets, which on the one hand impair reflectivity and lead to a lower luminous efficacy and on the other hand represent a quality risk since they can lead to spontaneous failures. However, a fundamental structural change in the laser bar compound cannot easily be made since this can impair both the breaking and functionality of the finished laser diodes.
It could therefore be helpful to provide an improved method for the production of a plurality of laser diodes, as well as a laser diode with improved quality.